


Soul Bound

by Firestone115



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Ceremony, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Self-Insert, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115
Summary: Coupling ceremony of Steven and Krystal.In layman's terms Steven and I are canon :)
Relationships: Steven Stone/Me, Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Soul Bound

**Author's Note:**

> A coupling ceremony is VERY different from a wedding/marriage. This is something I came up with while looking for alternatives to "marriage" because I don't agree with the concept of marriage But I wanted to form a deeper bond with Steven, the man I have been with for 18 years. 
> 
> So I decided "Coupling" would be a great idea! Coupling is when two people literally join their souls together, and unlike marriage it can ONLY be done by ADULTS who GENUINELY love one and have known each other for a LONG TIME, so there's no risk of domestic abuse/infidelity/heartbreak/alimony/child support/prenups and the other lovely "bundle packs" that come with marriage.
> 
> What happens is both souls emerge from the body and reveal everything the person knows about his or her intended soulmate. ("vows") and then after both souls have spoken, and their feelings are true, they take on an "orb" - like shape, the colors depend on the person themselves. And combine into one single orb and their souls become a new entity and go back in the couple's body!
> 
> After this, you may consummate the newly formed bond! Or even you have before it's all good! If you don't want to that's also okay! Coupling is all about your choices unlike marriage. 
> 
> When you wake up a ring/whatever piece of jewelry/object you want, containing a bit of the other's soul will emerge on your finger! Be warned do not attempt this in real life as its only possible in the astral plane. 
> 
> And with that, on with the show!

The ceremony begins. 

Krystal walks down the grass path in her beautiful lace dress, Latias at her side. Steven, across from her is already there with Latios. He looks at the woman in front of him, Krystal. His best friend and most trusted human companion, whom he knew for nearly two decades now, soon to be his soul-bound. 

The stars shone down on her dress as though she was wearing the milky way itself. She had always been beautiful to him but now she was breathtaking, he almost forgot to speak.

She stood beside him. Her emerald eyes locked into his large blue ones. He wondered if, at that very moment she was even human.

Krystal's chest was pounding. This silver haired angel was going to be her soulmate for life. Something once impossible was now a reality. He was hers now. Something sparkled in the sky. A shooting star blasted towards them, it was Jirachi. The soul bounding was about to begin. Krystal and Steven could hear each other's thoughts and true feelings. Their hearts were slowly opening.

Her soul spoke first "Steven. I have loved you the moment we laid eyes on each other, I will protect you with my life if need be. You are my center, my world, my everything. I will always ensure of your happiness. I hope I will be your rock. Like you are mine." Krystal's chest began to glow and her soul appeared before him, it was red and bright like a firestone. Steven couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. His heart started to open as well. Knowing Krystal's feelings were true.

Latios and Latias started to glow in their respective colors. The entire island was vield in an aurora - like essence.

Steven's soul was blue and silvery much like himself. It approached Krystal's and began to speak.

"Krystal. I don't know if I can measure my love for you in mere words.. So much I could say. You have faced many hardships but rose above them, and shine like a bright diamond. Your passion and love for all Pokemon inflames my heart. You are beautiful inside and out. A true gem. I love every bit of you, not every gem is cut the same way and it shouldn't be. I love your cracks, your shattered psyche, every flaw is endearing to me. Without them, it wouldn't be you.

I will love you until the stars stop shining, until our universe collapses on itself." A small laugh. "Such a coincidence your name is Krystal. I never knew I'd be in love with the most beautiful stone in the world... I love you, always and forever. I wish to be one with you.

The two souls, red and blue merged into one, a swirling orb that flashed many brilliant shades of purple and lilac. Suddenly Steven and Krystal's bodies were nothing.The orb grew brighter and larger, sucking up Steven and Krystal and dissolving into their very beings. Two had finally become one. "You may now kiss and give your gifts"! Jirachi giggled.

The two became physical again, this time their souls renewed and purified. Nothing could break them apart now.

Krystal grinned and pulled Steven by the lapels of his collar, he in turn grabbed her waist and their lips locked together. Her chest and face burned. Steven's heart nearly burst out of his ribcage. He was finally one with the woman of his dreams.

Someone who loved rare stones and Pokemon as much as he did.

Someone who would share his hopes and dreams too. Someone that made him happy and also cared for his well - being.

"Steven proposed, Krystal you may give him your gift," Latios voice chimed like a tenor bell. Krystal smiled and tenderly picked up the Shaymin. Steven looked at it again and started to tear up. "... Krystal.. you.. you don't have--' "Steven.. if.. there's one morething I feel for you, that isn't love.. It's gratitude... Thank you.Thank you for loving me when.. I couldn't love myself. You bathed me in your kindness and helped me realize my selfworth. You guided me when I started out as a Trainer. I can only hope I have done the same for you"

"Krystal..." Steven pulled his new soulmate into another tender embrace, kissing the side of her face gently. Her scent- cherry blossom and sweet pea was intoxicating to him but it didn't matter. He felt nothing but his love for her in that very moment.

Latios and Latias took off into the sky flew around the island, celebrating their Trainers getting together. Jirachi smiled at the twosome and disappeared as well. Krystal and Steven had both made the same wish: Eternal happiness for as long as they both lived and more. "What now?" Krystal chuckled as Steven absent mindedly got lost in her emerald eyes. He extended his hand to stroke her lovely porcelain face, almost too gently, as though he was afraid to shatter it. "I hope this isn't a dream... You look absolutely beautiful... Radiant like a Dawn Stone.. No.. Even that is far too dull compared to your beauty," Krystal laughed, to him it sounded like a harp ringing.

"I promise you, it isn't," she took both his hands. "I still can't believe both our journies led us to this moment, and..Id do it again if I could. I love you Krystal," "I love you too, Steven.." The couple embraced one another, enjoying the stars shining down on them, bright like their future together, never to darken again.


End file.
